


Forgotten Island

by goopllmw



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Alien!Strife, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Dragon!Rythian, Drinking, Enderborn!Rythian, Fae!Kirin, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Parties, Teencast, This is just my dreams in book form, Vampire!Kogie, Vampire!Parv, Vampire!Sparkles, Violence, Wezen!Sjin, alien!xephos, demigod!ridge, vampire!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopllmw/pseuds/goopllmw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this book is from my lucid dreams.</p><p>All the yogs were born and raised on an island in the middle of the ocean that mortals cannot find. Join them and their struggles through the school in the centre of their village. Drama, romance and tragedy await.</p><p> (The rest of the world has no idea that this island actually exists as magic has be banned for centuries)</p><p>UPLOADS WILL BE VERY VERY SLOW, PERHAPS EVEN MONTHS AT A TIME. (PRETTY MUCH ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - The Start Of Drama

_Rythian's POV_

Great, my dad's forcing me to go to the new school they built in the middle of town just because I need to socialise with people who are also my age and are of all wealth, not just the one's close to my own. I wandered down the street towards the newly built school, my books in hand although I didn't need to learn anymore. There aren't many other students in the school with me as the town's pretty deserted. Five manor houses, one farm, one laboratory, one school, an underground maze and some houses. The five large manors are around the outskirts and the large farmland is only a small distance away, still a few miles (about a two or three-hour walk).

Before I knew it I was in the school courtyard. My combat boot hit the already cracked stone and a cold breeze swept across my face. Every child in our small village now went to this school, but four other individuals already stood out against the crowd. One having finely combed blonde hair with vibrant, glowing green eyes, a red dress shirt with a black vest. His shoes shone brightly in the new morning sun and he wore some dark - almost black - grey ironed trousers and was around five seven and rather thin. The second wore a frilled white shirt with a golden embroidered overcoat, loose tan trousers and high black boots. His hair was ginger and looked as though he didn't bother with taming it at all.Freckles plastered his face and his eyes looked as though he melted gold into them. The third was the smallest of us, his grey skin standing out against his white and blue space suit. His jet black hair lying limply on his head, as greasy as always, he also stood at 6'1". Finally, with a blue striped shirt, slim black trousers, and a burgundy blazer there was the second smallest. His eyes were sapphires that lit up a dark room (very annoying when you're trying to watch a movie, trust me) and his chestnut brown hair was well kept.

Wandering over, I was greeted with the usual nod of acknowledgement or a quick 'Hey' by the gang.

"School doesn't start for another ten minutes, what should we do?" I asked, but was greeted by silence.

"Uhh, truth or dare perhaps?" The smaller black haired boy, called Sips, suggested.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Ridge, the auburn haired teen, replied.

"Okay... so who first then?" Xephos asked curiously.

"How about Rythian?" Strife, the remaining of the four, replied, bu with that all eyes in the group turned to me.

I sighed loudly and said icily, "Alright fine, but nothing too drastic."

"Punch that kid over there," Sips said quickly, pointing to a tall brunet in dirty overalls with wellington boots and a long white shirt, probably the farmer's son.

"What?" I replied sternly, "No way!" now everyone on the playground had turned to look at us.

"Fine then, you have to do a forfeit! Why do you wear a mask?" Sips smirked.

"That is far too personal Sips!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard, I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Okay, guys please can you just calm down, no one is punching anyone and no one is taking off any item of clothing!" Strife pleaded, stepping in front of me, blocking my path to Sips.

"Woah," Ridge said as I tried lunging forwards."calm down, no need to be so angry!"

"I have the right to be angry and you can't stop me!" I yelled.

Strife sighed and turned towards Sips. His eyes flared brightly and bared his teeth towards the shorter, grey-skinned teen. Before Strife had the chance to harm Sips, the school bell screamed across the courtyard.

"You're lucky." Strife said through gritted teeth.

I sat in geography not really concentrating on the worksheet in front of me. Strife sat across the table with his arms crossed and scribbled down notes regarding rivers. How interesting - note my sarcasm. I hate geography to the ends of the universe, Xephos turned to Strife and began speaking in some weird language, probably lumian. On the other hand, Ridgedog just stared out the window, at least he never gets picked on.

"Okay class," Ms LLyven -Kirin's mum- began a little too enthusiastically, "I hope you all have your answers! Now, can I have some volunteers?"

Our entire class just sat there and stared at her, none of us particularly liked geography anyway so why should we bother with this. Strife turned to me and looked down at my worksheet before copying a few of the answers he didn't know. Couldn't blame him, to be honest, I mean come on he's not even from this planet, how is he supposed to know the rivers of England? Honestly, I did kinda cheat as I copied some of Xeph's because knew more about England than I did. Living on an island secluded from the rest of the world can be quite difficult. How fun for us.

Ms Llyven scanned around the room looking for people with their hands up.

"Alright then, if no one volunteers I'll have to pick on people!" There was a collective groan from the class as everyone looked down to avoid making eye contact with our teacher. Unfortunately, Ridge was too busy daydreaming to notice ms looking around at the class. "Ah! Ridge, how about you share your answers?"

Xephos elbowed Ridge to alert him of the teacher's suggestion.

"Ridge," I whispered,"she wants your answers."

"O-oh uh, well...umm."

Sensing that he didn't have the answers, I casually passed him my paper to get the answers from. He silently thanked me before stating the first five answers.

"Well done! For a moment I thought you weren't listening!"

A high-pitched shrill made everyone in the class jump and quickly pack all of their stuff away. Once we were all out of the classroom Strife turned to me and sighed deeply.

"What do we have next?" He asked tiredly.

"I dunno," I replied whilst shrugging my shoulders, "I guess we just follow everybody else as we're all in the same class anyway."

"True"

English went by just as slowly as geography, so far the first day of school has been the most boring few hours of my life. Lunch soon arrived and we all sat in the canteen with our lunch, all of us had sectioned ourselves off into our friendship groups. Sat in the corner was my younger brother Daemean, nobody else on the island was his age so he was normally lonely. Our conversations consisted of the normal teen gossip, such as relationships and various other things. Strife sat next to me and started daydreaming, or perhaps he was staring at one of the kids on the table in front of us.

"Got a crush, Strife?" Ridge asked his normal smirk widening.

"W-what no." Strife stuttered out, his cheeks painted green with embarrassment.

"Jesus Strife, you've been staring at him for the past ten minutes." I chuckled. "You may as well just go over and kiss him already."

"Fuck you."

"That was unnecessary."

The atmosphere in the canteen was lively and cheery, everyone was smiling and laughing in their own little groups. I noticed that Daemean was the only one not smiling out of everyone. I excused myself from the table and went over to the corner.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Ryth," Daemean replied seemingly much more melancholy than usual.

"What's wrong Dae? You know you can tell me, right?" I smiled softly and sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, really. I guess I'm just kinda tired and wanna go home." He sighed and rested his head against my shoulder before closing his eyes."I'm also very hungry." Daemean quickly added.

I shook my head and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Did you forget your lunch?" He nodded slightly and huddled up closer."Oh Dae, come on. I'll get you some of my lunch."

"Thanks, Ryth."

As I turned to get up I noticed Ridge suddenly standing up. Xeph's teeth were bared and his eyes had a red tinge around the pupil. Sips was walking backwards trying to find a way to escape, there was shouted and growling coming from the centre table and before I could do anything, Xeph pounced. There was a flash of claws and Sips was sent flying into the wall, people at the other tables got up and stood as far away from the fray as they could. The boy Sips told me to punch earlier was huddled up into the corner and had his arms wrapped around his legs - it was almost as though he was sobbing. Before I knew what was going on, all went black.


	2. Chapter Two -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second day of school begins and it turns out they only have three lessons: art, music and physical education.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

Darkness crowded the corners of my mind, dragging me further into the depths of the void. I was slipping from existence. Again, and again, and again. It happens every night. Every night I'm forced to relive the nightmare of my petty existence. Every night I'm forced to drown in darkness. But tonight was different. Tonight  _he_ was there,  _he_ shone brightly, leading me out of the dark. His hair flowing as though there was a cool winter's breeze drifting within the usually lonely void. His eyes welcomed me and cradled me to sleep;they hugged me and kept me safe. The darkness slowly melted away as he reached towards me, his hands rough against my pale skin. Maybe I'll no longer have to suffer. Maybe he'll save me.

 

**Day 2**

 

Strife stood downstairs in his dining room talking with his mum about the events at school yesterday.

"You shouldn't take off that glamour ring around your neck, you don't want to scare anyone, hun." His mum said casually as she laid the table, making sure all the plates had an even amount on them.

"Yeah, yeah. I know but Sips was being incredibly rude and insulting. Do you know what he called Rythian?" Strife spoke loudly, hoping to get his point across.

"Yes I know sweetheart, you've said it about twenty times already. But please don't repeat such language in front of your father." The sweetness of white chocolate laced within her voice.

"I thought he was going to America on a business trip, is he not?" Strife pushed himself off the chair he was leaning against and checked the sets of plates and cutlery. Three. Three sets of plates. He was back.

"I'm sorry sugar, just eat quickly and then you can go and meet Xephos outside. Or perhaps Rythian, he's normally up at this time."

Strife gulped back air as he tried to steady his breathing, loud footsteps came from the hollow stairs nearby, his skin felt freezing and he felt tears wet his face. He looked at his mum, turned around and ran. Before he could leave a hand grabbed his shoulder. His breathing stopped and his eyes became a piercing red.Dagger-like teeth shot down from his gums as he gazed over his shoulder at his father.

"Let go." He growled.

"Where do you think you're going?" His father questioned.

"I'm going to school."

"Oh no you're not, you're staying here and eating breakfast."

"Maybe if you let go of me I might, but first get the fuck off me." Strife began to raise his voice.

"You do NOT use language like that with me!" His father yelled.

"LET GO!" Strife lunged.

There was a flash of red and green as Strife tore his father's arm off of him, Strife's breathing was deep . He glanced over at his father once before picking up his bag and storming out the house.

 

 

Sjin walked around the field and checked the harvest. The wheat was blooming nicely this year, much like last year. I mean, they had to have a good harvest ,otherwise the village would have a decrease of food available to them. They had already begun to harvest the apples in the orchards, the grapes in the vineyard and the potatoes from the patch. It was hard work but rewarding. His mother, father and himself all had to pitch in and harvest all they could, no matter how much they harvested, people still demanded more. He bent down to inspect the ground to make sure that there was enough water to allow the plant to flourish even more so than it had already. The events from yesterday were still ripe in his mind: the sudden darkness, the flash of teeth and claws, the blood. Everything descended into chaos. He hoped today would be better.

Light drizzle began to fall from the mid-September sky as grey clouds loomed over Sjin's head. He knew he was already going to be late for school. There was water running down the lane as he thought of how the teacher would react, he would be missing physical education first, but isn't farming enough physical labour. Sjin sighed at the thought of more strenuous exercise and what they'd be doing, he knew they'd be inside, but the question was where they would be. Perhaps the drama studio, or possibly even the canteen. A sudden cold breeze brought him back into reality as he continued down the road. Maybe it was because he was sleep-deprived. Or perhaps it was because he forgot to have breakfast that morning. But there was something off about the road ahead, it seemed as though it was flickering...almost as if there was a film of some sort playing over the top. He stopped.

 

 

Tired and extremely bored, Rythian sat in art doodling, that counts as art right? Well, that's what he thought. Whilst other people in the class sat waiting for the teacher, he had no one to talk to.Ridge and Xephos sat in the corner talking and were ,almost  _almost,_ sat cuddling each other. On the other hand, no one had seen Strife which was unusual as he was normally early, but today he was late. Why? Rythian's question was answered d when the entire class fell into an uncomfortable silence as the door crashed open. People began hiding behind their books and didn't dare look at whatever-it-was stormed in. Rythian jumped as the chair next to him was thrown backwards and dragged back in. He didn't dare ask what happened, but he was curious. Strife was shaking and Rythian swore he saw a tear trail down his cheek.

"Hey, you alright?" Strife shook his head.That was a stupid question as Rythian knew Strife wasn't alright. "Your dad's back isn't he." A simple nod.

"D-do you think I could go to yours after school?" Stuttered Strife weakly, his voice barely audible over the noise of the now hyperactive class.

"Of course Strife, your always welcome at mine, you know that." Strife looked up at Rythian and smiled, genuinely smiled.

 

Something or someone made the entire class fall into a fit of giggles.

"Parv you moron!" Someone managed to say through their laughter.

 

Rythian suddenly looked up and smiled as he saw someone sat on the floor with glitter in their hair and pretty much their entire body. Strife's smile got even brighter as he realised who it was. His eyes began to become the bright shade of green they normally were and his ampullae began to glow ever-so-slightly. 

"Hello, class!!" Someone suddenly shouted.

"Shit," Parv hissed.

"Alexander, why are you covered in glitter?"

"It's Sparkles' fault, trust me please!"

"Okay, I trust you."

 

Parv sighed and went to sit back down. He laughed slightly as he began shaking his head to get as much glitter as he could out of his hair. Glittered floated onto the desk as he shook violently. Everyone around him laughed as glitter stuck to his skin and fell down his shirt. He scowled menacingly at Sparkles* as he finally sat down.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Ms Zyara - one of the maidens - asked as she gazed around the room. There was a vacant space where Sjin should have been but she already knew why. "I guess he'll be here later."

 

The rest of the lesson continued on normally until it reached the break. Everyone left the classroom covered in paint and various other artistic materials. Everyone went over to where they had p.e. and got changed into suitable clothing. The male teacher swaggered in and smiled at them. It was the kinda smile that you start worrying about what was about to happen. Their answers were answered shortly answered when he waved his hand, separating the class up into two teams - mainly friendship group based. Parv stood on one side - the blue side - and Strife stood on the other - the red side. Three balls were lined up in the centre of the hall, waiting for someone to grasp them. Ridge smirked across the room at Kirin, who was holding onto Lying tightly, unwilling to let go. Most people may have looked at it as being dominance, but in all honesty, Lying knew what he was getting into, and knew that Kirin was a territorial Fae bastard.

A sharp whistle alerted the class that the game had begun. Strife decided it would be best to stay back and let the more athletic people fight it out, it seemed that Parv was doing the same. They smiled at each other from across the room - carefully dodging anything that came flying towards them. There was laughter and just general enjoyment irradiating from the class, everyone secretly hoped that this would be every lesson, and not just occasionally. So far only a few people had gotten out, mainly because they'd been used as meat shields by their close friends - that's how Sparkles* got out anyway. After an hour or so of playing everyone began to tire and didn't have as much enthusiasm as they did at the start.

 

Sjin stood outside the gym and pondered about whether or not he should just walk in, it was a difficult situation as he suddenly felt exceedingly self-conscious and very anxious. It wasn't like him to be so scared about walking into a class of people he knew well and got on with, but something inside him just made him shake. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was his first pe lesson, or if it was the fact that there was something strange on his way to school that made him look a lot more than twice. Once he'd built up enough courage to walk in, he pushed the door open. Just as he looked up, he was greeted with a ball to the face - not the kind he appreciated.

"Fuck!" Sjin exclaimed a little louder than he'd wanted.

"Woah, are you okay?" Rythian shouted as he ran over to Sjin, holding him up since he felt Sjin falling.

"No, I'm not okay. I just got a fucking ball to the face."

Rythian managed a faint chuckle before replying with:"Yeah, that was stupid of me to ask. I don't have the most intelligent questions today." Rythian continued holding Sjin close to his chest until he felt a wet patch appear, he titled Sjin's head upwards and gasped in surprise. "Your bleeding, come on let's get you outside."

Rythian practically picked Sjin up as they both rushed outside. Magic weaved across Sjin's face, patching him up and stopping the bleeding that there was. Sjin was glad that Rythian was there as he could control his magic fully, unlike some of the other people on the island. He also felt comfortable in his grasp, as if he was being surrounded in a warm blanket. A complete contrast to his room in the attic, his thin blankets at night, the baths in the river, the cold harvest mornings.Sleep wrapped around his mind as he felt himself drift off into unconsciousness. Darkness soon enclosed him.

 

Music came quickly after lunch and everyone enjoyed messing around on the instruments, especially when Rythian decided to mess around with the violin. He began softly so that only he could here, before picking up the pace into something that could only be described as tavern music; it was accompanied by the sounds of the piano (courtesy of Strife) and the electric guitar (courtesy of Ridge). Everyone soon stopped and listened to them, they nodded their heads happily, enjoying the sound of the music. After they finished, the members of Area 11 began playing various notes until they fell into a song, it's fascinating really, how comfortable they were with each other. You'd have to be if these were the only other children your age. Seconds melted into minutes, then minutes into hours until darkness began to settle in the room. An orange glow masked each of the teenagers as they played their music and continued to laugh and smile. 

Everyone forgot about their troubles. Everyone forgot about going home. Everyone forgot the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay, the next one will be up whenever I finish writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three begins, along with the romance. And Daemean gets more than what he bargained for when he was stood alone.

Darkness...Darkness is all I can see. It pools around me, keeping me in its grasp. All I can do is lie here,weak, defenceless. Why isn’t _he_ here? Why hasn’t _he_ saved me?

I let the darkness engulf me.

**Day Three**

Strife’s POV 

I awoke to someone gently shaking me, everything was a blur until I just managed to make out a few features: neat brown hair, sharp cheekbones, glowing purple eyes. Confused as to where I was, I looked at my surroundings, everything was purple and black. Then I remembered, I was at Rythian’s. I smiled softly ( or at least I think I smiled) and slowly got up. The first thought in my head was simply “Fuck”. First of all, I didn’t have my glasses, then I didn’t have any clean clothes, I was extremely hungry and just generally felt pretty shit. Upon having a small chuckle from across the room, I looked up at Rythian and scowled, hoping that he got the message – which he did, and at breakneck speed. Today was not going to be my day.

Parv’s POV 

Shivering violently, I forced myself out of bed and into the unheated room. My hair felt greasy but I could do nothing to help that, showering would only make it worse.I slipped my only shirt back on in hopes that it would slightly warm me up, who am I kidding, of course, it wouldn’t. Dragging my feet across the scratched and rotting wooden floor, I slowly made my way to the kitchen area. Cupboard after cupboard I searched, hoping for any sign of food in this crappy apartment. Not that this was uncommon of course, it had always been this way. I would do anything for some food right now. _Anything_.

Going to school was a struggle, the cold air blistered my skin, after all, I was only in a t-shirt and ripped jeans. I didn’t have anything else. I sat in the school courtyard patiently, I could sense the sky laughing at me, it was patronising. All I want is for lunch to finally come so I could eat at last. Free school meals for everyone!

Strife’s POV 

After eating a normal breakfast courtesy of Rythian’s father, Rythian Daemean and I were whisked out the door to the sound of “You’ll be late!”. Like that would matter. Our first lesson was English so I was pretty happy, it was one of the better lessons in the day, I just hope to god I’m not partnered with Ridge, anyone but Ridge. I cannot put up with his teasing for an hour straight, if only I could find his weakness, then we could get even.

Rythian sighed heavily and stared up at the sky. “It’s going to snow.” He said blankly, void of any emotion.

“Really?” Daemean questioned, “It’s only September, why would it snow?”

“Why are you such an annoying bastard?”

“Be kind to your brother Rythian, after all, I don’t think he’ll care much if you’re pushed into the lake.”

“Yeah right, as if anyone would do that.” He scoffed.

“I dunno, Ridge has been planning something.”

“Yeah Rythian, so be kind to me!”

These two never stop, it’s funny and annoying at the same time. However, Daemean’s laughter stopped when he conveniently ‘tripped’ and fell. He huffed loudly, dusted himself off, got up and shoved Rythian. I’m so glad I don’t have any siblings.

There were only a few people in the school courtyard: Sparkles*, Leo, Kogie and Parv. They were all sat on the school’s outdoor stage messing around with their instruments of choice, laughing and just generally enjoying themselves. Parv was only in a t-shirt and jeans, gods above he must be freezing. I could see him shivering from here as well. Rythian and Daemean started fighting instantly so I instead walked towards the stage.

“Hey,” I said quietly as I approached the stage.

Parv swivelled round to look straight at me. “H-hey,” he stammered back, his voice shaking as he shivered.

“Are you cold?” I asked stupidly, I already knew he was freezing cold, but I asked anyway.

“Yeah, I-I a-am.”

“Don’t you have a coat?” I questioned him, it was snowing and he was outside in a t-shirt and jeans whilst I was wearing full winter clothing.

“N-no, I d-don’t.”

Parv’s POV 

“N-no, I d-don’t,” I replied, shaking more violently as another strong gust bellowed through the courtyard. The look on Strife’s face was one of sadness, confusion, and apology. And of course, all of my friends just had to abandon me, left me here alone to talk to one of the most popular guys in school. Why is he even talking to me? He’s rich, popular, handsome and I’m, I’m poor, orphaned, and alone apart from three friends.

“Oh,” he said simply, “do you need something to warm you up? I-I have a spare coat if you want it. It is still half an hour until we’re allowed inside.” He began rummaging around in his bag and soon pulled out an expensive looking, but simple, coat.

He held it out to me but I couldn’t bring myself to take it. “I couldn’t , i-it’s you-yours.”

“Just take it, you’ll get my-po-ther-mia,” Strife said, pronouncing the last word slightly off but I didn’t quite know why. He’s super smart and top of the class in everything, just behind Rythian, even p.e. “Please, can you just take it? You’ll freeze.”

“No, I really couldn’t. Do you even know me?” I began to ask, I had no idea if he even knew who I was.

“Yes I do, your name’s Alexander Caspar Parvis, you play guitar in a band called Area 11. Your parents were drug addicts and died when you were nine. The only belonging you have is your guitar. You live in a small apartment by yourself. You don’t have clean water so you go to the waterfall in the woods at around quarter to ten at night. You’re also a vampire.” I looked at him, mouth agape, shocked at how much he knew about me. “So, what do you know about me?”

“U-uh. Your name’s William Strife,” he shuddered at the name, “ you’re American and moved here when you were nine. You’re rich and live in a mansion. You also glow and know far too much about me for it not to be creepy.”

“I’ve been told that many times before.” There was an awkward silence where we both just stood staring at each other. “So,” he began once again, “we have our first English lesson first.”

I groaned at the thought of me sat in English, struggling.”That’s not fun.”

“Why not? Don’t you like writing?”

“It’s no that, I’m dyslexic.”

“Oh,” He paused for a while, just staring up at the sky. The snow had begun to get heavier since we’d started talking, there was a generous blanket now lying on the ground. I shivered violently and Strife looked at me. “Take the coat.” This time, I didn’t bother to argue and instead took it. I slipped it on and zipped it up, my skin instantly warming up as it hit the soft fur inside. Humming happily, I looked back at Strife, he still had a neutral look on his face, then again I’d never seen him smile. “Better?”

“Yeah,” I replied, beaming, “much better.”

At that moment I swore that I could hear a small chuckle come from Strife’s mouth. He looked over at me then at his watch. “We should be heading to class, the bell goes in five minutes.”

“Oki-doki!”

Strife helped me pack up my guitar and then began to head towards the English classroom, our school didn’t bother with tutor as all of us were in the same class anyway. We made idle chat until we reached the classroom, it was fun and slightly strange, the poorest boy and one of the richest kids on the island. I smiled.

 

Strife’s POV 

 

We walked into the English classroom and stopped when we saw the blackboard. A seating plan. The teacher had given us a seating plan. I scanned the board in attempts to find my name. Ridge and Xeph were sat together. Rythian was sat near a girl named Zoey who I’d seen around quite a lot. And there I was, on the opposite side of the room next to Parvis. Wait… I’m sat next to _Parvis_. It’s a good thing we’d spoken earlier then.  At least I knew him, the rest of the table was the other three members of Area 11. Then there was just a space on the table next to Sparkles*.

I looked at Parv who was smiling and laughing with Sparkles*, he seemed like a nice person, at least I wasn’t stuck on a table with Sips, I probably would’ve killed him within the first ten minutes of sitting next to him. Casually, I tapped Parv’s shoulder and gestured for him to go sit in his seat, once he’d sat down, I sat next to him. It was kinda awkward at first as I’d only spoken to him for the first time this morning and it was slightly scary then. As we tried to make small talk with the table with things such as “How’s life?” or “What new pieces are you playing?”, Rythian walked in, looked at me and laughed softly when he saw Parv sat next to me. He walked past me and whispered in my ear: “looks like someone’s gonna have fun.” He continued laughing as he walked to his seat. Ridge and Xeph walked in and not so subtly pointed at me and Parv and made a love heart around us. Ridge actually did it with light magic much to my disapproval. Parv looked up and did that cheeky smile of his that I like.

“Someone ships you!” Sparkles* said through laughter.

I groaned and buried my head in my hands as Ridge shouted from the back of the classroom. “It’s Parvill!” As the rest of the class began to laugh, I stood up and walked out until I reached the bathroom. I leant up against the sink and rolled up my sleeves. I need a break.

 

Parv’s POV 

 

Everyone around us was laughing as Strife was sat with his head in his hands. Suddenly, he got up and walked out, no one else noticed but me, but it would’ve seemed weird if I went after him. The teacher walked in and looked around the room, she looked at me then the seat next to me. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head when she saw Strife’s bag.

“Okay everyone!” She changed what was written on the blackboard to the title and date. She made the books fly into the spaces in front of us. “Now, can you all see the board? Okay good. Write your name on the front and the title and date in your books please.”

She paced around the front of the room and then walked over towards me.

“Where’s Strife?” She asked quietly.

“He left the classroom, dunno where he went,” I said, shrugging.

“Can you go fetch him for me? He needs to be in this lesson.”

“Yes, miss.”

I stood up and walked out the room as quietly as I could so people wouldn’t stare at me. As much as I liked the attention, I only like it on stage when I’m playing with the rest of the band. Once I was outside the classroom, safely away from the attention I may have gotten when I left I muttered to myself: “Where would Strife be?” I continued to parade the corridor . “Probably the bathrooms, it seems like a place he would go.” I walked towards the bathroom and gently pushed open the bathroom door so there was a four-inch gap.

“Strife? You in here?” As my hand was on the door, I pushed it fully open and heard the sounds of quiet sobbing, “You okay?”

“Go away Parvis. I want to be alone.” He choked out through sobs.

“Miss needs you back in the classroom, also, I’m kinda lonely.”

There was a small laugh as he moved to stand in front of the furthest sink. “You don’t need me, no one does.” A tear slipped down his face and fell to the floor.

“Don’t say that.” I moved closer to him for comfort, but instead, he just moved further away. “Please Strife, it’s just a joke, you’re gonna be alright.” I was on a slippery slope trying to comfort him.

“No, I’m not. You don’t know me, Parvis, you don’t know me.” He trailed off towards the end.

“Strife, it’s gonna be alright,” Well that’s a lie, I’m awful at trying to comfort people, “just let it all out.”

Tears continued to fall down his face as he moved closer to me.

“Can you hold me?”

I stared at him in shock, _Did he really just ask that?_ , I wondered. “Sure,” I held my arms open and pulled him in towards my chest, “Shh sh.” I stroked his back and let him cry into my chest. “I’m here for you.” Strife continued to sob quietly into my chest as I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. “You’re perfect Strife, you’re smart, cute, handsome, cheerful, serious and just all round amazing. Your friends are lucky to have you around.” I smiled down at him and held him impossibly closer to my chest.

The sobs quietened as I continued to comfort him. Once he’d calmed down enough, I gently pushed him away from me and ran a hand down his face. His eyes had dulled since earlier, I guess they’re brighter when he’s happy. There was silence as he looked at me, he smiled softly before walking towards the sink and slowly washed off his face.

“You alright?” I asked since I was worried about Strife since he’s usually emotionless but seeing him just breakdown like that worried me immensely.

“Y-yeah,” He stuttered out, “thank you, for-for that.”

“For what exactly?” There was nothing for him to thank me for.

“For holding me, nobody’s ever done that, it was nice.”

“Anytime Strifey!” He gave me a glare, suggesting that he hated that nickname. Too bad, cause it’s staying.

He looked up at me and I held out my hand. He took it, reluctantly at first but once I pulled him towards, he held it tightly. I hope this turns into something more than just acquaintanceship.

 

Strife’s POV 

 

Parv pushed open the bathroom door and pulled me through after him, I really hope he doesn’t keep hold of my hand when we walk into class. I like the contact but the teasing Ridge will give me would kill me if he saw this.

“Can we stop?” I weakly asked.

“Sure, is something wrong??” He replied, concern laced thickly within his voice.

Anxiety was building up within me like a snow fort, except these walls were melting in front of Parv. I couldn’t go back into class like this, I’ll just break down again.

“I need you to go get my bag,” I shakily instructed him. “Don’t tell anyone what’s wrong and don’t let anyone else come out here. Okay?”

“Y-yeah okay, just stay right here and I’ll be out in a second.”

I leant against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to block out all of the events that had happened over the course of the week, including the thought of going home to my father. Hopefully, I can spend as much time at school as possibly, the longer I can stay out of that hell hole the better. I folded my arms across my chest in hopes of blocking out the burning sensation I was getting on my arms, I know that I needed to tell someone, but there's no one I can tell. Maybe Parv? I need him to hold me again, I feel cold and afraid, I need him here, I need him with me. Letting out a shaky breath, I began to slide down towards the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest as I did so. The feeling was too strong to ignore, but I only needed to survive a few more hours, it's just chemistry and the magic arts after this. Chemistry's easy enough but magic may prove itself to be more difficult unless it's anything to do with using magic. 

Staring down the corridor, I wondered what was taking Parv so long, he only went to get my bag. I had a sudden realisation that he might've told the teacher, the tears soon began to flow freely down my face as I shook violently. Would he actually betray me? Why did I even trust him in the first place? Just as I began to lose all the hope that I had, the door opened and Parv stepped out holding my bag, and his as well. 

"Hey hey hey," he said softly, running his hand through my hair. "come on, I got your bag."

Holding out my hands, he handed my bag to me before sitting down next to me. I looked over at him and smiled as best as I could and shuffled closer. As I did so, Parv looped his arms around me and held me in place. He suddenly got up, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Wanna ditch this place and go to the lake?"

"I'd love to."

 

Ridge's POV 

 

English decided to totter on by at its own speed, which was a mediocre pace so it wasn't too bad. All we did in English was make up some random stories with very few guidelines. I looked over to see Rythian doodling away instead of actually writing the story, I then proceeded to scan the classroom, I couldn't see Strife anywhere which was strange. I couldn't see his bag either, I turned to Xeph in hopes of him knowing where he went. 

"Did you see Strife leave?"

He shook his head and looked up at me in confusion, "Wait, he's not here?"

"No, look over at his seat. His bags not there either."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, you don't think he left, do you? I mean he has nowhere to go." Xeph then looked at me, his eyes glistening with worry, "Is Parv still here?"

"I don't think so babe, you don't think he and Parv left do you? They don't seem like the kinda people who'd ditch school." I held his hand on the table and smiled at him. "Your cute when you're worried, d'ya know that?"

"Shut up Ridge," he kicked me under the table and kissed my cheek."love you."

"Love you too hun."

The teacher cleared her throat and looked at us. "Keep that to outside the classroom boys."

I heard Rythian snigger, making me look at him. He stuck out his tongue before smirking and returning to his doodle page. The girl next to him, I think her name was Zoey, sat laughing at us before she too began to doodle. It looked like Rythian was being rather friendly to her, there were four others on his table: A boy with a green cape and a sash across his chest, a boy in dirty overalls and a long-sleeved white shirt, another boy in a lab coat, and a girl with medium length blonde hair and a flowery dress. They all seemed to get on quite well, even though it seemed like none of them had spoken before. Silence began to fall onto the class as we continued to write these stupid stories, the only reason she wanted them was to see what we could do already, kind of stupid really.  She's not gonna check this even if we do end up doing anything. 

Staring down at my book, I realised the amount of mistakes I'd made, I should probably pay attention to what I write so that I don't write down my inner thoughts. The teacher does not need to know my inner thoughts, that would be disturbing for her to read. At least it wouldn't be as disturbing as Strife's, who knows what sort of fucked up shit he thinks of. We know that there are problems he can't solve in his life, I just hope that we can at least help him in some way, perhaps have him stay round ours more or we could set him up with Parv. Shit. That's probably why he isn't here, just another thing that I've fucked up in my life. I'll text him at break.

 

Rythian's POV

 

It seemed as though English couldn't go any slower, I was sick and tired of these stupid tasks that we were given. I'd given up a long time ago with writing the short story, so had Zoey. Turns out she's hella cool and is good friends with Teep, who was sat next to a girl called Minty. Opposite her was Sjin, of whom I now know pretty well since the whole truth or dare incident and the dodgeball incident as well. His face still looked quite bruised but I was expecting that what I wasn't expecting was for him to just start a random conversation with me. To begin with, I didn't realise what he was on about until he mentioned Sips and it then hit me that he probably needed to know why he was mentioned.

"We were bored before school so we were playing truth or dare and I chose dare so he told me to punch you. I, of course, refused as I didn't want to bring harm to someone I didn't know, so we ended up getting into a fight." I explained, keeping my voice low so no one on any of the other tables could hear. 

"I guess that makes sense, but what happened in the cafeteria?" Sjin asked me, confusion painted across his face.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't remember. Everything was black, I don't even remember going home." My pencil dragged across the paper half-heartedly.

"That makes even more sense now. Quick question, what do we have after break?" Sjin asked.

"Uhh," Duncan began, " it's either chemistry or ancient language, I hope it's chemistry!"

"Of course, you would." Sjin laughed.

"Okay everyone, it's time to start packing up for break! I expect that you've all done at least one page otherwise you'll find yourself in with me tomorrow lunch!"

"Shit," Minty said, staring down at her paper, then around the table before laughing quietly since nobody on our table had done anything. "Who else will be here at lunch?"

"Don't worry, I can fix this. " I said. I raised my hand upwards slightly, just enough so that the teacher couldn't see. Uttering a few words my magic rn free across the table and imitated everyone on the tables handwriting. Creating a story for each, my magic wrote two pages worth of a story that will get them the marks they deserved. 

"Woah," they all said in unison, well apart from Teep who just sat there looking shocked.

"How can you control your magic so well?" Zoey asked 

“I’m not sure, I’ve always been able to control it, I guess it’s just more natural.” I looked over at Sjin who had started packing his stuff up.

He looked at me and sighed, “I guess that’s something else I owe you for.” He stretched as he got up, wincing slightly at something. “Fucking hell, my arms hurt.”

“What have you done to make your arms hurt?” Duncan laughed shoving Sjin slightly.

“It’s harvest you twat.”

“Oh yeah.”

The bell rang , signalling that break had begun.

“Okay class, just put your books at the front when you leave and I’ll be seeing some of you tomorrow.”

 

Sighing loudly, I sat against the old silver birch tree and pulled my cape tighter around me. It’s normally unusual if it snows in September, but most things are unusual here.I closed my eyes and tried to ignore Ridge and Xeph whilst they continued their ‘little’ make-out session. Everyone else in the courtyard was messing around in the snow, as I opened my eyes I heard  silence fall. Something seemed off, I raised my hand, creating a barrier between an incoming snowball and I. I sat up and gazed around, everyone was looking at me and as my eyes met Sjin’s, he sunk back and looked down at his feet. Even from where I was I heard him say a quiet “whoops”. Shaking my head I stood up, dusting myself off, lifted some snow off the ground and propelled it towards Sjin.

“I’m gonna take it your aim's not that good.” I laughed as the snowball hit Sjin. 

“Wait, you’re not gonna kill me?” He nervously said, shaking the snow off him, his tail was between his legs and his ears were flat.

“‘Course not, why would I?” I said throwing another snowball, this time making sure to hit Duncan. “Who doesn’t love a good snowball fight?” Raising both my hands, I formed six snowmen and surged magic into them, instantly, they came alive. As people began to notice, they too started to throw snowballs at them, looks like I started a war. I swaggered over to Sjin and tilted his head upwards so that he’d look at me. “Don’t be sad, tell me what’s wrong. Or do you wanna go somewhere quieter?”

“Somewhere quieter.”

 

I took Sjin’s hand and pretty much dragged him towards the small area of trees that was in the courtyard. Stopping once we’d reached the centre, I turned to look at him. 

“You alright?” Sjin looked up at me, tears in the corners of his eyes. He shook his head and took a step closer to me. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He took another step closer and grabbed my hand. He buried his head into my chest. “Sjin…” I sighed and wrapped my arms around his too-thin frame. He may have had muscles but I could tell he didn’t get enough food. That adds yet another person to the list of people who are too thin. He was shaking as a strong gust of wind blew past us. I pulled my cape out and wrapped it around us, it wouldn’t be enough but I couldn’t show him a different side of me. Or could I? “Hey, it’s okay, no matter what it is, I’ll help you.”

He looked up shakily and blinked a few times to get the tears out of his eyes. He moved his arms so that they were wrapped around my neck. I tightened my grip around his waist and leaned down so that I was covering him. The snow had gotten heavier since break had started and the wind was blistering cold. Everything around us was starting to ice over, as if it was magic instead of the weather. I decided that it would be better for me to protect him than to protect my identity. 

I looked up as my eyes glowed a mystic purple as my magic warped around me. Darkness elongated from my shoulder blades and became the black and purple wings that I’d been hiding. Once they’d fully formed, I wrapped them around Sjin and I, protecting us from the blizzard that was incoming. I heated up my inner core to meet Sjin’s needs, he looked up at me and smiled softly. I smiled back and leant my forehead against his and he moved closer to me. I opened my eyes and read on his face something more than him just wanting to be friends, perhaps this was the person that I could protect for the rest of my life.He leaned up and I leaned down to meet his lips. They connected for a short moment before I moved ever closer to him, when we came apart, Sjin’s face was flushed a teal topaz and there was a soft purring noise. He looked at me, pupils blown wide from te lack of light, leant up and licked my cheek softly. A small sign of affection that would’ve been weird if he wasn’t a wezen. There was a moment of silence when the world around us had seemingly frozen. It was just us here, nothing could break us apart. Well someone probably could, but for now, I was Sjin’s protector. I wouldn’t let anyone harm him.

 

Daemean’s POV

 

The harsh cold enclosed me in it’s grasp, Rythian went to the woodlands with Sjin, leaving me alone. I didn’t know anyone here, there was nobody else here my age. School was called off so I could’ve gone home, but I couldn’t bring myself to just walk out of here incase I was wrong. What if school hadn’t been called off and instead I would’ve just ditched school. I didn’t want to get into trouble, father would be mad if I did. 

“Odd weather, huh.”  Someone said beside me. It took me a while to realise that they were talking to me.

“Yeah, but nothing here is normal,” I replied weakly, I never really spoke to anyone other than Rythian and his close friends. I guess I could trust him. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what’s your name?” There was an odd sugary sweetness in his voice that I wasn’t used to.

“U-uh, i-it’s Daemean.”

“How exotic, mine’s Alex. But call me Smith.”

“O-okay. I-I'm sorry if I’m quiet. I’m not used to conversations like this, or just conversations in general.”

“That’s alright, I’ll lead you.” Smith grabbed my hand and turned me so that I was looking at him. I wasn’t used to this, anything like this. It was weird, but I didn’t mind it for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took far too long, if anyone's interested I'm creating character profiles for each of them so people know what the characters are like!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian and Daemean have small little conversations before Strife appears, looking like something the cat dragged in.

A warm blanket closed over me, keeping me huddled up in the warmth of safety. But something’s missing. There’s an unfamiliar scent in the air. Where is _he_ ? Where am _I_? I screamed.

 

Day 4

 

Rythian was curled up in bed, the silken covers draped across his lean frame, it was cold, colder than the day before and he was enjoying staying in bed. That was until he realised the time. Although the sun was in the sky, it didn't do much as the purple velvet curtains were drawn across the windows and doors. It was dark apart from the glimmer of light that seeped in from just above the curtains.

His eyes fluttered open as a faint knock sounded on his ebony door. Slowly, he pushed the covers off of himself before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed; he rubbed his eyes lazily before standing up. Swaying slightly, Rythian wandered towards the door, he hadn’t noticed how scruffy he looked, or his current lack of consciousness but he didn’t care at this point in time. Lifting his hand slightly, he held the door handle lightly, before slowly twisting it open. As the light from the hallway began to dimly light the room, a small figure obscured it. 

“Morning Ryth,” Daemean yawned out, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and shifted his weight onto his left foot. “Apparently there’s no school because of the snow, I know it’s cold but I didn’t think it was all that bad...”

For the entirety of Dae’s speech, Rythian just stood there, trying to catch a hold of any important information but failing. 

“...art, I don’t wanna miss it but-” 

“Wait,” Rythian interrupted, “there’s no school?” 

“Yes, there’s no school but aren’t you-” 

“Why are you here if there’s no school? Go back to bed.” Rythian groaned.

“I know but-” Daemean’s words were cut off by Rythian shutting the door. The distinctive click made Rythian smile as he made his way back to bed, to the warmth of the sheets, to the space that he had deemed as safe.

Once he was enclosed within the warmth of the duvet, his eyes began to slowly close. Breathing deeply, he fell into an unsteady sleep, his body relaxing significantly.

  


It was three hours before Rythian’s eyes began to flutter open once again. He stared up at the ceiling, his vision slightly blurred. At this point he was still half asleep, but he heard his stomach groan at the lack of food that he had ingested. Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed into the oddly harsh cold of his room, that wasn’t the normal temperature. Rythian decided to ignore that fact and instead slipped on his dressing-gown and made his way out of his room quietly.

There was an odd quiet in the air which floated around him, it wasn’t that sort of eerie or awkward quiet though, it was comfortable.

As his feet hit the worn wooden flooring, Rythian recoiled slightly at the coldness of it. He sighed heavily before placing both of his feet on the floor before descending down the stairs, taking care not to slip on his way down. At the bottom of the stairs, he heard some faint muttering from the kitchen.

“..mind if I use his painting supplies? I’m out of black as well as the glimmering purple that he has. Maybe Strife has some of the green that glows, that’s cool. Or perhaps the blue that Xephos got him for Christmas, oh that would be amazing!!” 

Rythian chuckled as he entered the kitchen, Daemean was sat at the counter island, a half eaten slice of brownie was sat in front of him. There was a lack of someone else in the kitchen, meaning that he was just speaking to himself. Quietly, Rythian walked up behind Daemean and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Oh!” Daemean gasped, “Ryth, uh, hey. We were just talking about you.”

“Really now? That’s cool,” He smiled softly and retracted his arms. “You feeling alright?”

“U-um, ye-yeah. I think so anyway. I’m not entirely sure, do you feel alright though? You look kinda pale.” Concern flushed over his face.

“Yeah I'm just a bit tired is all, probably haven't quite woken up yet,” Rythian mumbled, he felt comfort in talking to Daemean, especially when he was happy. He wasn't happy often anymore, not like when they were younger, when they were free. When they were well.

Rythian crossed to the opposite side of the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. It was the only thing he thought was acceptable to have at the moment considering how it was in between meals. The water went down his throat easily, the coldness of it soothing him. Daemean wandered over to the counter and reached towards the small jar. He attempted to open it weakly before giving up and sliding it towards Rythian, looking up hopefully. Rythian emitted a small chuckle before popping it open easily then passed it back towards Daemean.

“Thank you Ryth,” he mumbled quietly, smiling up at him.

Rythian smiled back at him and watched to make sure he was alright. Out of the jar, Daemean pulled out a thin biscuit. He bit into it and smiled softly as it melted in his mouth. Rythian shook his head and turned to walk out of the kitchen, a weak grip on his arm stopped him from moving any further and so he turned to look at Daemean.

“Where are you going?” His voice was weak and his face was pale, he seemed relaxed but stiff at the same time.

“I'm not leaving you, I'm just going into the living room,” Rythian reassured him with a smile and held his hand softly, squeezing gently. “Come on, come sit down with me.”

“O-okay.”

Rythian gently tugged on Daemean’s arm and pulled him through the dining room carefully, making sure neither of them got injured. As he did so, there was a sharp knock at the door; this alerted Rythian suddenly. Turning to look at Daemean, Rythian sighed and moved Daemean into the living room before going back into the hallway.

Rythian paced to the door quietly, he pulled the handle down slowly, afraid of what was on the other side. The door opened into his lean frame as he looked at who was on the other side. Rain poured down behind the figure and soaked through their clothing. The snow behind melting under the added water. Their eyes were dim, not bright like they usually were and their body shook uncontrollably.

 Rythian took a deep breath, “Strife?”

“C-can I pl-please come in?” Strife managed to stutter out.

“U-uh sure, I guess you can. Come on in, you look cold.” Rythian grabbed Strife’s thin arm and pulled Strife towards him.

Leading Strife into the living room, Rythian held him close in an attempt to stop him from shaking so much. Daemean turned around, his pale eyes scanning over Strife to check for any major injuries, to which he found none. He smiled up at him and moved across the sofa allowing for the others to sit down together without any hassle. For a moment they all just sat there in silence, pondering over what could be said. Finally, Rythian spoke up.

“What happened?” He asked simply, attempting to get straight to the point instead of fiddling with unnecessary details.

“I-I..” Strife began shakily, his voice quavered and he moved closer to Rythian, hoping for some form of comfort.

Rythian held Strife close to him and rested his head on Strife’s. “You don't have to talk about it, I won't force you. I won't force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable sharing.”

“N-no,” Strife defended, “I want you to know, but I… I don't know how to say it. Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Especially Xeph, he doesn't need to know about this.”

“You have my word.”

Daemean sat there silently, already guessing what Strife was going to say. He’d been guessing for a while now, hoping that what he thought wasn't the truth and was in fact far from it. A lot of things had been leading up to this, Daemean felt weak and didn't want to hear it, he didn't need to hear it.

“I-I think I might g-go now.” Daemean stuttered out, feeling uncomfortable and his hands began to shake slightly.

 

\---

 

He got up before anyone could object and quickly walked out of the room and up the stairs. His legs felt weak beneath him as he climbed up each staircase towards his bedroom. The bannisters curved and danced alongside him, behind was a large chandelier illuminating every aspect of the walls, all the dents and cracks that adorned the wall. All the scratches and marks. The continuous lines of the boards were interrupted by a darkened door covered with intricate patterns.

Daemean pushed his door open and stepped into the room. His bed was still messy and unmade, clothes were strewn across the floor and painting supplies were thrown all over the desk and the surrounding area. The shaking had gotten worse as he had climbed the stairs and made his way to his room. He leant against his bedpost, trying to sturdy himself. His head span. His body shook. His breathing became staggered. Soon, Daemean gave up and collapsed on his bed, the bottle beside him too full for its own good.

\---

 

“You’re okay now Strife, I've got you, it won't happen again.” Rythian lulled Strife into a peaceful mood, stroking his hair and pulling him closer.

Strife held onto Rythian’s chest, his frail body shaking from the aftermath of his emotional ride. His eyes were dull, the light within them had gone out, for now at least.

After what seemed like an age - although it was only five minutes - Rythian pulled Strife to his feet and kept an arm around him, keeping him steady. They walked into the hallway and dragged themselves up the stairs, both exhausted and in need of rest. Staircase after staircase they climbed, eventually reaching Rythian’s room on the fourth floor. As soon as they pushed the door open, they fell towards the bed. Rythian caught Strife before he fell, half carrying him over towards the bed at the back of the room. They collapsed on the King-sized bed and curled up close to each other, keeping the other warm. They soon fell into a steady, peaceful sleep.

 

\---

 

Rythian awoke to the steady shake of his arm, his eyes darted around to find why; at his side was Strife, who smiled softly at him. They were both a bit dreamy still, having just woken up. Reaching his arms above his head, Rythian stretched in an attempt to wake himself up. Strife moved closer as Rythian began to sit up, his body cold from the loss of contact.

“Why do we have to get up?” Strife groaned, wrapping his arms around Rythian’s waist.

“Because,” Rythian began looking over at the clock on his bedside table, “it's half four and we've been sleeping for five hours.”

Strife chuckled softly, " Well at least we’re well rested now.”

“I already slept in late,” Rythian shook his head and tried to pry Strife off of him.

Strife groaned in return and finally let go of Rythian, letting him slip out of bed. Shortly after, Strife followed and dragged himself out of bed. He stretched and pulled his sleeves down; his arms and back cracked.

He then looked at Rythian, who was smirking at something, staring at his phone. Well, _a_ phone. It wasn't Rythian’s, it was _his_ phone, Strife’s phone.

 What are you doing with my phone?” Strife questioned him, “I know you're allowed to look at it but why are you smiling?”

Rythian looked up and cocked his head to the side slightly, “Since when were you and Parv a thing, huh?”

 _Shit_ , Strife thought, _the pictures from yesterday_. 

“I guess there's no use hiding it from you as you'll find out somehow.” Strife sighed and walked over to Rythian. “Yesterday when I left class, Parv ran after me and we decided to ditch and just hang in the woods. From there it went places and I guess we're dating now.”

Rythian smiled down at Strife and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him in closer. “When were you gonna tell me?”

“I dunno, can you not tell Xeph or Ridge, I'll never hear the end of it.” 

“Don’t worry, I won't tell them, they don't need to know anything more than they already do.” 

“Love ya Ryth.” Strife hugged Rythian back and leant his head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

“Love you too.”

They stood there for a while, just enjoying each others warmth, the knowledge of someone caring for them. Rythian pulled back and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

Rythian sighed and looked over his shoulder at Strife, “I was gonna get something to drink, unless you have other ideas.”

Thunder rumbled outside as a flash of lightning illuminated the room briefly. It created a sudden flash of creepiness on Rythian’s face. He walked closer towards Strife, closing the gap he’d created. His head dipped down to the curve of Strife’s neck, Strife tilted his head out the way, this elongated the stretch of skin available. Rythian smirked before running his tongue along the skin's surface. He pulled back and looked Strife in the eyes before dipping his head back down. Resting his teeth against Strife’s pale skin, Rythian wrapped an arm around Strife’s thin figure. He bit down viciously, causing Strife to gasp before moaning softly at the pain. Rythian swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the luminescent, sweet tasting blood, eventually pulling off and licking the wound clean.

After a few seconds, Strife pushed Rythian away from him and crossed his arms across his chest, he looked away, refusing to meet Rythian’s gaze.

“A little warning would’ve been nice.” He sneered.

Rythian laughed.”Well you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Th-that’s beside the point,” Snapped Strife, glaring at Rythian, his cheeks flushed a bright green and his hands dug into his own arms

Rythian laughed again and walked out of the room, leaving Strife stood there, his resentment towards Rythian pulsating off of him in waves.

“Jerk,” he muttered under his breath, hoping that Rythian could hear, although he clearly couldn’t over the sound of his own laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took almost an entire year to update! Basically, I started the chapter as soon as I finished the other one then forgot about it and when I came back to it I forgot what I was going to write and how it would pan out so the idea changed completely. I might start a little side book for character explanations and what not if people want it but yeah, it probably won't be very popular, as this isn't very popular. Hey ho. Expect the next chapter at some point in the near future (it will be in less than two months, promise.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay, tell me if you have any criticisms or comments about it!


End file.
